runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RS: Legacy of the Forgotten
RuneScape: Legacy of the Forgotten is an offshoot storyline of Phalanx Actual's LEGACY Series, and a fanfiction featured in Runescape 3. Content "It's a good life we live brother," "The best." "Let it never change" "And let it never change us..." Welcome to the legacy of the forgotten... The duke is dead - Lumbridge is a land without guidance, and an army without a leader. Dark times are ahead, and in these times, the people turn to their God for guidance. Even gods have secrets... An artifact, a relic of significant religious value has been found. The Armadylean staff, a once powerful weapon - a weapon that literally created a god. Stained with immortal blood, the weapon has vast power that has since waned. The existence of the staff has caused political instability within Gielinor, and with rumors of Duke Horacio's death not being an accident, a nation united may begin to shed its own blood once more... With tensions rising between former allies, Varrock's nobility attempted to salvage the relations between Varrock and Lumbridge by handing over the Armadyllian staff to Lumbridge. As the staff entered the Saradominist church, the Earth shook like it has never before. When a wounded soldier wiped his own blood onto the unholy staff, an ancient cycle began once more... As tensions peaked between nations, an unholy catalyst was sparked - a threat from a millenia ago revealed itself once more. A danger that has been lying dormant since the 3rd age. A last, bitter remnant from Armageddon. Prologue October 21st, December 5E 162 ~~Lumbridge Outskirts 3:12AM The cold unforgiving mud flowed against my skin, the sound of the cool - wet raindrops splashing against the mud fills my ears. I look at the sky overhead, lightning flashes hidden amongst the heartless clouds. Thunder follows shortly after, as the pain pulsing in my head pulls me down, memories of the flames sink into what's left of my soul. Memories, their all I have left now... The images of my home, my family, my parents and brother pulse through my mind with the heartbeat of the storm. Memories of the gilded sunrise in the ocean waves flush through as I relive every happy moment, every moment I felt loved, and the darkest. I remember standing with my brother on the rooftop of our home on the coastline... "It's a good life we live brother,"'' He said as we looked on to the sun, "The best." "Let it never change" "And let it never change us..." '' That was the last time I spoke with him before the creature came, took all I had away from me. To this day I remember those vivid flames in the darkness, the chaos... Losing my family. I've never thought of life this way until I had lost everything. The shadow of that day opened my eyes. I tried to save my brother, I took my family over my own life... But they were lost with the beating of my soul. The tongues of fire reaching into the skies when I left my homeland behind haunt my every dream... "Jack..."'' '' As the memories of yesterday fade, a voice pulls me from the depths of my mind. I feel the rain again, the mud, the pain. I hardly want to go back. The folds of time re-open, and I'm in reality again. "Jackson!" Adam yells, his face wet with diluted blood, the rain drenching his dark, brown hair. He looks tired. "What happened?" I ask. "The fight's over..." He replies, his voice rough from living on the streets, he offers his hand to help me up. "That's it then... We don't have a choice no more do we?" I ask as he helps pull me up. "You can't even take the kid down, how are we gonna survive?" Adam says, doubtfully. The thunder crashes in the distance, there's a pain in my throat as I try to speak. There's no shelter in the alleyway, as we walk into the path I realize there's nowhere else to go. The city expanded quickly in the last few years, but all it's turned to are slums and poor districts. We walk up the steps into Lumbridge Castle, as the large wooden doors crackle open, we're greeted with a wave of warmth, and the delicious smell of roast turkey emanating from the kitchen. The castle stands proud, perched on the lonely hill, but with the Duke dead and no heirs, I get the sick feeling that it won't stand for long. We pass through the halls, passing several paintings of Lumbridge throughout the ages hanging on the stony wall. I feel as though I'm part of something bigger as I step through these halls, much bigger. I feel like I've got nothing left to live for, yet I feel like I'm making a decision I'll regret. The recruitment center is only a few meters away. I wipe the mud off my skin as I pick up the quill and seal my fate. "You sure about this Jackson? We're only 16." Adam asks the question he's asked a thousand times before. "What's there to think about? Crandor's in ruins, our homes are gone, no family to go home to, on top of that we've got no money to feed ourselves!" I say loudly, angered. "I'm just sayin', I feel like we're makin' a bad decision." Adam replied, I can't help but agree. "There's no other choice..." I've lost everything, my entire family gone in one night, even my home on Lumbridge is gone, no money left, no food, no alternative... But I feel like I still got something left to lose. I sign and hand the quill to Adam, the man at the desk hands me a note with a date and address, in turn I give the registration form to him, our fate is sealed.